<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Goes The Neighborhood by IowaGuy1979</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435176">There Goes The Neighborhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979'>IowaGuy1979</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life Is Mutated [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Damn Gays, Big Damn Heroes, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Polyamory, Weapons of Mass Destruction, more like Women Of Mass Destruction amirite?, not beta read cause I'm stupid like that, working off energy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Chloe work off some excess energy after a fight.</p><p>Howard is not happy with this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life Is Mutated [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There Goes The Neighborhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about 3 in the afternoon, and Howard was just settling down. He was finally getting to read the newspaper, now that there was enough quiet to do so.</p><p>It had been a hell of a day. Life had been like one of those old Godzilla films ever since…</p><p>a booming groan echoed, rattling the kitchen window.</p><p>“OH, FUCK!”, a gigantic voice roared.</p><p>..since those gargantuan dykes showed up.  Sure, they saved people from those huge freaks.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU KNOW HOW IT IS, MAX O’ MINE. FIGHTING ALWAYS GETS MY BLOOD GOING”</p><p>But they didn’t have to parade their depravity for all to see.</p><p>The moans increased, mixed with loud, wet kissing noises.</p><p>If only The Best President In History had been able to make some God fearing heterosexuals so gigantic, rather than ... them.</p><p>A much louder moan, a gasp….</p><p>“CHLLOOEEEE!!!!”</p><p>That bellow shook the entire house, bringing all of the things on the wall and from the counters onto the floor.</p><p>“I GUESS WE WERE BOTH ON A HAIR TRIGGER”, followed by a rumbling laugh.</p><p>“I KNOW WE CAN’T REALLY..DIE, I GUESS. BUT, SEEING YOU AND VICKY IN SO MUCH DANGER ALL THE TIME..”</p><p>A sniffle was heard.  As Howard looked out the window, a huge tear dropped from the sky, crushing his brand new Mercedes Benz.  </p><p>“Fucking lesbos!”, he snarled.</p><p>“I LOVE YOU, MY AMAZING BEAUTIFUL WIFE. YOU, LITERALLY, KICK ASS.”, said the huge bluenette</p><p>A rumble stronger than those that had occurred during the destruction of city that these monsters had done shook the entire house.</p><p>As a shadow darkened the sky, he looked out again.</p><p>A giant hand rushed down towards the house.  His imminent death wore light blue nail polish.</p><p>“At least I won’t have to deal with these faggots, anymore”, Howard said, as his life ended.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes, and opened them in a new world.</p><p>He was in a front row seat, with a stage set before him</p><p>“Welcome to your eternity!”, a voice sounded over a speaker.</p><p>As several scantily clad men and women took to the stage and began to kiss, men with men and women with women, Howard knew he was in for a very, VERY bad time.</p><p> </p><p>“Chloe! You have to be more careful! What if someone had been in that house?”</p><p>“Chillax, Max.  They evacuated all of these houses before that giant purple lizard devil thing attacked”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess they did.”</p><p>The two stood up, the neighborhood shaking as they did so.</p><p>“Let’s go see what Vicky’s up to. Probably being yelled at by that fucking moron general.”</p><p>“Well, our wife does give as good as she gets, you know that.”</p><p>“Not just in arguing”, the giant bluenette smirked.</p><p>“Oh, dog!”, Max gasped, blushing.</p><p>“We’ve never heard you complain.” She winked.</p><p>As Max lightly swatted Chloe with enough force to shatter a building, the two walked off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This popped in out of nowhere.  Used CAPS LOCK to show how loud their normal voices would be to a regular sized person. They talk quieter around regular sized people,  most of the time.</p><p> Hope you liked!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>